A number of attempts have been made to provide board games to satisfy our ever growing need for entertainment while still finding intellectual stimulation.
One such game is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,357 which discloses a game apparatus for forming pictures or playing games by means of illuminated pegs or molded objects inserted in holes of a peg board.
Another board game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,889 which discloses an electrical game apparatus having multiple circuit ports to be selectively completed and interrupted by opposing players.
Although board games such as these may be enjoyable they can very well range from not intellectually challenging enough to too complex for entertainment value.